


Too Late

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, this was requested you can't yell at me for angst LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing:  Wanda Maximoff x ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Do you think you could do a Wanda x reader but angsty? Kinda like aftermath of the snap? Please and thank you! ❤️Warnings: angst





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> have not been productive yet today in terms of studying, so here’s one of the new reqs I got! (hope y'all enjoy! can’t wait to see what y'all think about it!)

“You should’ve gone for the head.”

Those words echoed in your mind with no end. Taunting. Smug. Nothing but an insult from someone who barely won.

But he won.

How could he have won?

You were the Avengers. You were heroes. You were supposed to fight the bad guy and win.

How did he win?

Once you were free from the stone prison that Thanos had trapped you in, you raced towards Wanda, raced towards the person you thought you lost forever after that stupid war.

You raced across the clearing to her and what was left of Vision.

Faster than you’ve ever before because god, even if you lost, at least you had her back, at least you could fix Vision, at least she could be in your arms again.

Ignoring the stinging from your wounds, ignoring all the aching in your bones, you ran to her.

She barely looked up in time to see you skidding to a stop next to her, tears flooding both of your eyes.

And as you both reached for an embrace, your arms closed around nothing, blood, sweat, and tears, mixing with the dust that now covered you instead of her warm embrace you longed for.

Your hands trembled as you watched your tears fall, your worst fears coming true as heartbroken and confused calls from the rest of your friends told you of the end.

Angry and broken screams calling after your friends who were nothing but dust in the still wind, while you watched quietly, trying to process the loss around you.

Natasha pulled you up silently, taking your trembling hands in her own as the other survivors gravitated towards the husk of Vision, all afraid to see face the cost of losing the biggest battle yet.

“We lost.” Your voice sounded foreign as it choked past the blood pooling in your mouth, “we weren’t supposed to lose, not after everything we’ve fought for.”

“The battle.” Steve’s voice was quiet, low and afraid like he was still a small kid running around the streets of New York, afraid, but still not willing to back down, trying to hold onto some last bit of hope. “We can still win the war…we have to.”

Letting go of the hold Natasha still had around you, you turned away to spit out the blood in your mouth before moving to Steve, resting a hand on his shoulder as you collapsed to your knees beside him.

Guilt and pain and anger.

He won.

And you were all left to pick up the pieces.

“We’re in the end game now, Cap.” Both of your shoulders dropped as you leaned against him, voice low enough just for the two of you to hear, just low enough to hide how angry you both were. “We’ll find him, we’ll end him.”

The procession back to the Wakandan palace was quiet, everyone leaning on another for support. The husk of your friend on your back seemed like nothing compared to the weight of half the universe.

Thoughts of Wanda kept you occupied as you carried Vision quietly, letting the rest of your friends move ahead of you mindlessly, all of you mourning and blaming yourselves for surviving.

Why did you have to be so stubborn and refuse to pull her into an embrace when you first saw her?

Why were you still mad that she left you behind and ran away with Vision and the others?

Why did Thanos rob you of another goodbye?


End file.
